This project has three main goals. First to determine whether a change in the coding of a stroke on death certificates as underlying versus as an associated cause of death is partially responsible for the large decline in the rates of stroke mortality as calculated from the underlying cause of death. Next, to construct life tables and approximate the impact of eliminating stroke as a cause of death; and lastly, to examine the pattern of multiple causes of death which occur for stroke. Computer tapes, issued by the National Center for Health Statistics, containing all death certificates in the United States for the period 1968-1978 were used. All certificates where stroke (ICDA-8 Codes 430-438) was listed as either an underlying or associated cause of death were selected for study. The data were then tabulated by age, race, and sex. Life tables were constructed to estimate the change in life expectancy if stroke were eliminated as a cause of death. An examination of disease pairs (underlying and associated) was also undertaken. During the year an article on "CVD Mortality, 1968-1978; Observations and Implications" was published. Another article investigating the diseases which appear in conjunction with stroke on the death certificate was initiated.